El reino de deltora
by luisrey2012
Summary: El emperador de la oscuridad amenaza con destruirlos a todos los del pueblo de deltora haora lie,barda y jazmin tendran que aventurarse a conseguir las tres joyas para salvar a su mundo del rey oscuro


El reino de deltora.

Había una vez un reino llamado Deltora que tenía muchos años siendo gobernado por un rey maligno llamado el rey oscuro, hasta que un día el pueblo se levanto en armas y quiso acabar con la miseria del reino, tuvieron una larga y sangrienta batalla pero el rey oscuro tenía más poder al final fueron derrotados y encarcelados hasta la muerte, nadie podía salir de sus casas por que en los pasillos habían guardias oscuros y quien saliera seria arrestado y encarcelado.

Pero un hombre llamado Adin que era herrero tuvo un sueño en el que un cinturón con unas mágicas joyas podían acabar con el rey oscuro, Adin tenía un pasaje secreto por debajo de su casa para salir al bosque, cuando salió Adin busco las 3 joyas que él vio en su sueño, cuando las encontró y las llevo a su casa allí construyo un cinturón capaz de hacer que las joyas funcionaran unidad que fue hecho con el mejor metal del mundo y esas tres joyas eran la del bosque, fuego y agua el cinturón brillo como la luz del sol.

Cuando salió de su cabaña se encontró con muchos guardias pero los derroto fácilmente con el cinturón se dirigió, al castillo de Deltora donde se escondía el rey oscuro tuvieron una larga batalla pero al final gano y el pueblo de Deltora fue feliz durante muchos años, con el tiempo Adin se volvió viejo y murió pero en su honor construyeron una estatua los sucesores o hijos de Adin usaron el cinturón por muchos años así paso de rey en rey pero como se dieron cuenta de que el rey oscuro nunca aparecía los reyes dejaron de usar el cinturón esta era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar y así fue.

El último rey Endon vivió felizmente en el castillo como príncipe pero cuando su padre murió nadie creería que él pudiera con el cargo sagrado al final el reino de Endon no tardo mucho en caer ya que fue engañado por el rey oscuro y cuando apareció destruyo la estatua de Adin y el cinturón como estaba desprotegido lo rompió en mil pedazos y las joyas se las llevo y las escondió, a cada joya le puso un guardián temible, monstruoso y cruel, el rey Endon pudo escapar con la ayuda de su amigo Jarred, jarred llevo a su casa a Endon y le dijo que se cambiaran de identidad para que el rey oscuro no enviara a matarlo.

Pasaron 14 largos años hasta que un niño llamado lié que era el hijo de jarred se encontró a unos guardias oscuros que trataron de matarlo, pero un hombre misterioso lo ayudo a escapar y cuando volvían a su casa jarred le dijo que ya era tiempo lie ya tenía 14 años, saco una caja muy antigua y la abrió allí estaba el cinturón pero no tenia joyas tenía que encontrarlas pero que tuviera mucho cuidado, su mamá llamada Susana le dio una capa que podía hacerse invisible, jarred le dio una espada forjada a mano por el mismo y el hombre misterioso llamado barda salió al viaje con él.

Primero la joya del bosque que estaba en el templo forestal que estaba abandonado y que decían que se aparecían fantasmas y demonios, cuando llegaron allí encontraron guardias infernales que trataron de matarlos pero lograron escapar entraron a una recamara escondida en donde se escuchaban gritos fantasmagóricos y de la nada salió un Dementor que robaba el alma de las personas, salieron asustados de allí y encontraron más guardias barda los derroto y encontraron una puerta muy grande cuando la abrieron allí estaba la joya del bosque pero cuando trataron de tomarla un monstruo dorado con un sable plateado los ataco barda y lie no podían con él hasta que apareció una niña del bosque ataco al monstruo dorado y lo venció fácilmente y dijo –tengan cuidado el bosque puede ser muy peligroso si no sabes lo que encontraras- barda y lie tomaron la joya y la pusieron en el cinturón pero lie le pregunta a la niña –quien eres y como es que sabias donde estábamos que haces aquí?- la niña dijo – me llamo jazmín supe donde estaban porque lo presentí el árbol del comienzo me lo dijo- el árbol?- dijo lie – estoy aquí porque los guardias oscuros mataron a mi madre y mi padre desapareció en el bosque cuando yo tenía 6 años yo tengo 14 años ahora me preguntaba si podría acompañarlos en su viaje- -claro siempre podemos admitir nuevos compañeros- jazmín los acompaño en su búsqueda de la segunda joya la joya del agua.

El rey oscuro estaba muy enojado y mando a un enemigo muy tenebroso. Llegaron al lago zora que eran gente muy orgullosa por que servían a la familia real de Hyrule pero ahora eran muy agresivos por que el rey oscuro les puso una maldición muy fuerte con la capa invisible de lie lograron traspasar las defensas del castillo zora pero no duro mucho tiempo los descubrieron y los encerraron dijeron- serán castigados por su atroz crimen- -pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo- dijo lie apareció una serpiente de agua que al parecer era el guardián de la joya, un zora dijo-este será su fin el rey zora los comerá y todo terminara-el rey zora entro en su habitación y trato de comerlos jazmín fue mordida por el rey pero lie le entierra su espada de acero y lo traspasa pero esta no le hace ningún daño y lo lanza por el aire barda con su espada de metal de la en la cabeza pero no ocurrió nada hasta que lie se levanto y tomo su espada y se la encajo en el corazón, la serpiente exploto y mucha agua lleno rápidamente el cuarto, abrieron la puerta y los sacaron de allí los zora estaban muy agradecidos por que la serpiente de agua no los dejaba salir y cada día se comía un compañero y como agradecimiento les dieron la joya de agua pero jazmín como la mordió el rey zora le inyecto un veneno muy potente pero los zora le dieron una medicina para curarla la medicina actuó rápidamente y no en mucho tiempo salieron en busca de la última joya la joya de fuego.

Paso el tiempo hasta que llegaron al templo del fuego allí encontraron una civilización llamada los guerreros del sol según adin tenían miles de años extintos pero cuando entraron al templo había una gran puerta circular que solo se abría cada 1 milenio no tenían tanto tiempo para esperar así que barda saco su espada y con el reflejo empujo la luz hasta la puerta y se abrió,

Allí encontraron la sagrada puerta al infierno que era por donde pasaban los muertos y escondían su secreto cada milenio salían como fantasmas por su muerte desagradable cuando de pronto sale un huevo de dragón dorado y lie lo toma pero en eso se activa una trampa que los toma prisioneros pasaron 12 horas cuando los encontraron los guerreros del sol y les dicen –porque quieren robar el huevo sagrado del dragón- -nosotros no queríamos el huevo solo queríamos la joya del fuego- dice lie jazmín dice-sáquenos de aquí no hemos hecho nada malo- barda dice-es cierto no queremos su huevo de dragón- -si quieren la joya de fuego tendrán que pedírsela a los grandes maestros del fuego- dice el jefe guerrero del sol, para que los maestros acepten lo que quieren primero deben llevar este fuego que ha sido conservado desde que comenzó el mundo les da a cada uno un poco de fuego y les dice deben llevarla a la cima de la montaña -pero cuidado si su fuego se extingue los maestros no aceptaran su demanda- dice el jefe, cuando suben la cima allí están los guerreros del sol y les dan un poco de mas fuego cuando suben unas escaleras muy altas dice-les deben ofrecer los fuegos a los maestros- gritando salen los maestros de sus cuevas y son dragones exclama lie el guerrero jefe les dice –ahora los maestros leerán sus corazones y si descubren que son malos se los comerán pero si son buenos les darán la joya- los dragones se quedan quietos ha llegado la hora del juicio, cuando descubren que son buenos les dan la joya y vuelven a sus cuevas y los guerreros del sol los felicitan por que son los primeros en mucho tiempo en que los aceptaran.

Ya con las tres joyas vuelven al castillo pero antes pasan por el bosque y encuentran a el enemigo que envió el rey oscuro llamado Balrog, Balrog trata de matarlos y logra derrotar a barda, lie y jazmín pero el poder de las joyas era mucho más fuerte que el de Balrog y lo deja paralizado ahí es cuando lie y sus amigos escapan a el castillo de Deltora cuando entran al reino ven todo destruido y aparecen jarred y dice-lie encontraste las 3 joyas dame el cinturón para derrotar al rey oscuro- cuando se los iba a dar un látigo de fuego le da a jarred lastimándolo gravemente y dice –jajajajajaja no me derrotaron solo me paralizaron- es Balrog- dice lie, Balrog les quita el cinturón pero le quema la mano y lo libera de la maldición dice –gracias muchas gracias por liberarme de esa maldición- es Endon dicen todos de pronto aparece una mano gigante y fantasmagórica es el rey oscuro lie, barda y jazmín luchan contra él y le ganan gracias al cinturón que construyo Adin, el pueblo de Deltora volvió a ser feliz, lamentablemente Endon(que es jarred) muere por el látigo de fuego de jarred(que es Endon) así lie se convierte en el rey de Deltora y vuelven a reconstruir el castillo siendo así un futuro para el maravilloso reino de Deltora.


End file.
